A la luz de la luna
by Nympha Nix Nivis
Summary: Con la luz plateada comenzó su maldición... veremos si puede soportar su destino. Eventual Slash


Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece... Todos ellos son de J.K -asesina-de-Sirius-Rowling.  
Es mi primera historia sobre Potter.... espero sus comentarios, howler's, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte... o lo que sea, solo díganme si desean que la continúe o no XD, cualquier review será bien recibido. Cualquier duda solo pregunten, no creo que el inicio este muy claro, en el próximo capitulo, ya están mas grandes los niños ¬¬U bueno ya no serían tan niños, reciben sus cartas.  
Atte  
Nympha Nix Nivis  
  
_Prólogo: A la luz de la luna  
  
_Corría desesperada buscando la salida del bosque, aquel lugar oscuro en el que era perseguida por la bestia de la luna llena, algo sucedía con su cuerpo, no podía transformarse en aquel tigre blanco que la podría haber salvado de morir en un momento, la podía salvar de caer en la misma maldición que el hombre que la perseguía, la maldición de aquel hombre convertido en lobo...  
Veía la luz, los árboles se separaban, podría ponerse a salvo, estaba cansada de tanto correr, ya no escuchaba los pasos ni la respiración nauseabunda del monstruo.  
Al llegar por fin donde la luz de la luna la cubría se dio cuenta que no estaba cerca de casa, estaba exactamente en el borde del terreno vecino. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, su cabello negro lleno de ramas y tierra y su elegante túnica rota por todos lados. Cayó al tropezar con una raíz, el silencio invadió el lugar. Una rama se quebró, el lobo la acechaba, su pierna dolía, estaba atorada entre la raíz y el suelo, su única opción era la ayuda de sus vecinos, gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, llamando a su amigo secreto, aquel con el que tenía prohibido hablar por los prejuicios por la sangre que su padre le restregó en la cara cuando le pidió invitarlo a cenar.  
Desde la tarde del día anterior estaba perdida, aunque ella lo ignoraba, todos los hombres del lugar la estaban buscando, los niños y mujeres estaban ocultos en casa temiendo por el bienestar de sus padres y esposos. Solo uno de los pequeños del lugar estaba fuera a esas horas, buscaba con todos sus sentidos a su pequeña amiga, a la que desde el comienzo protegió de los demás, a ala que necesitaba proteger en aquel momento. El niño escuchó un estremecedor grito, un grito de ayuda muy cerca de donde se encontraba, corrió lo mas fuerte que pudio y logró divisar a la niña perdida.

-¡Ethel! – gritó al llegar junto a ella.

-Una... hay... me sigue, corre... sálvate – balbuceaba la pequeña.

-Vamos hay que... – Ethel le tapó la boca, se escuchaban los pasos del lobo sobre las hojas secas otoñales. Se comenzaron a escuchar las voces de los hombres cerca.

-¡Estamos aquí! – gritó Remus.

-No... – murmuró Ethel aun en el suelo con la pierna inmovilizada observando la oscuridad del bosque. El lobo saltó sobre ellos. Ethel cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo un líquido caliente sobre su rostro. Los hombres enlazaron al monstruo con cuerdas de plata en un árbol. La pequeña abrió sus ojitos celestes, que desde ese momento no serían los mismos, Remus estaba sobre ella, sangrando, el lobo había mordido su hombro y todos bien sabían que esa herida nadie la podría curar. Mr Elliot lanzó al pequeño lejos y liberó a Ethel de la raíz que la tenía amarrada, la niña se acercó como pudo a Remus y lo abrazó llorando, gritando por lo que le había hecho la bestia, bañada en sangre le rogó a su padre que lo ayudara.

-Es un monstruo... – dijo simplemente y fue a controlar lo que hacían los empleados del ministerio. Uno de aquellos magos se acercó a la pequeña y con un simple movimiento de varita detuvo la hemorragia de Remus. Mr Lupin llegó al lugar, levanto a su hijo y lo llevó a casa, dejando a la desconsolada niña, ya sin llorar, con sus ojos cambiados, el celeste brillante del que eran característicos se transformó aclarándose, como si un fantasma estuviera sobre ellos, como hielo, en color y en sentimiento, cada vez que su padre le hablaba mal de Remus.  
------------------------------ O -----------------------------  
  
Hace un mes que nadie llegaba a la casa vecina. Remus estaba internado en el hospital San Mungo y su familia no lo dejaba solo. Ethel no había vuelto a hablar con su padre, lo evitaba, solo su madre la comprendió en aquel momento y para ayudarla la envió donde su tío abuelo. En aquel momento se encontraba en el autobús junto a él, iban camino al hospital a ver a su pequeño amigo, le llevaba una gigantesca caja de bombones, sabía que le encantaban, siempre que Mrs Elliot regalaba chocolates a su hija iban a parar a las manos de su amigo.

Luego de preguntar a la recepcionista por la habitación de Remus comenzaron el camino hacia esta. Ethel estaba muy nerviosa, por su culpa su amigo estaba maldito ¿Y si la odiaba? ¿ Si ya no quería ser su amigo? Su tío abuelo como siempre supo las preocupaciones de su sobrina, por lo que le apretó fuertemente la mano y con sus celestes ojos le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Eso hizo sentir a la niña mucho mejor, el pelo rojo de él la hacía sonreír involuntariamente, siempre soñó con tener de ese color su cabello, pero lo tenía negro, como el de su padre, solo saco la forma del de la familia de su madre, ondulado y brillante. Tocaron la puerta de la sala Dei Laber una silueta femenina apareció en el umbral de la puerta era Mrs Lupin quien al ver de quienes se trataban, abrazó llorando al hombre mayor mientras que l niña entraba sigilosamente a la habitación. Estaba muy oscuro, solo había una vela encendida al lado de la cama, en donde se encontraba Remus con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, sus ojos... eran dorados, el lobo los cambio, de chocolate a miel derretida.

-¿Hola? – Ethel lo observaba jugando con la caja de chocolates en las manos. El niño la miró, sus ojos demostraban sufrimientos inimaginables, pese a que no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, sabia que nada iba a ser igual, que estaba destinado a ser rechazado por todos, que nadie le iba a querer, solo temer, luego de aquella mordida.

-No quiero ni tu lastima ni tu temor – puntualizó Remus volviendo su mirada hacia el techo. -

-¿Quieres mis chocolates?

Sus miradas chocaron y Remus vio en ellos amor y compresión y en aquel rostro la primera sonrisa sincera, lo que más había necesitado Ethel se acercó y lo abrazó fuerte, dándole su apoyo y firmando el pacto de amistad que los iba a unir por siempre.

Al entrar los dos adultos en la habitación, dos horas después, encontraron a los niños en la cama cubiertos de chocolate, riendo felices. Mrs Lupin corrió a abrazarlos al ver a su hijo olvidar la maldición que recién empezaría a soportar.


End file.
